This invention relates generally to games and specifically to mystery role-playing games.
The mystery role-playing game is a recent invention in which players dress up and take the part of characters (often in period costume) in a mystery much like a murder mystery novel. The present invention teaches an improved mystery role-playing game.
Like a country house mystery or a locked-room murder mystery, the players are presented with a problem to be solved: a theft, a murder, or some other bizarre or unusual happening. From clues they will be given, the players will deduce the traditional elements of a mystery novel: method, motive, opportunity and in the end, the identity of the murderer (or perpetrator). Prior to the start of the game (which is normally carried out during a party) the players will be given instruction, often sealed, detailing the behavior of the character they will play, from mannerisms and knowledge up to that individual""s part in the tangled plots that led up to the murder, the individual""s continuing motivation during the game and so on. Since one player is the murderer, that individual may be required to xe2x80x9caccidentallyxe2x80x9d produce clues for the other players and perhaps even to impede the investigation in ways laid out in the game rules. In other known game mechanics, even the individual playing the murderer/criminal may be unaware of their own role until the mystery is solved, thus surprising the player with the discovery that they have been playing the murderer/criminal.
The genre still has certain problems. First of all, it requires certain minimum levels of player learning ability to successfully master the part of the characters: players must receive their instructions (normally so complex as to require an entire booklet to be mostly memorized), then must remember their part from minute to minute and recall the likely responses of their character to the activities and deductions of their fellow players. Must a clue be xe2x80x9caccidentallyxe2x80x9d divulged now? Must some truthful detail be recalled and given in response to another player""s question? When combined with the additional xe2x80x9cmental overheadxe2x80x9d of playing a traditional acting role such as an 18th century English aristocrat or 1940""s era fighter pilot, a large mental burden is placed upon the player. In addition, while simultaneously carrying out these tasks, the player is supposed to themselves be enjoying an evening as an amateur detective attempting to answer the question: xe2x80x9cWhodunit?xe2x80x9d Thus a barrier of mentation level is erected, a barrier that limits the potential of some individuals to participate and enjoy the role-playing game.
An additional problem is that one individual is normally selected by the host to play the role of the murderer/perpetrator. Obviously this is considered a xe2x80x9cstarxe2x80x9d role for certain personality types but is an extreme embarrassment and thus a source of anxiety to other personality types. In particular, an individual""s levels of self-confidence and social abilities are likely to limit that individual""s ability to enjoy the game. This problem is even worse when game mechanics are structured such that even the xe2x80x9ccriminalxe2x80x9d or xe2x80x9cmurdererxe2x80x9d does not find out that they themselves xe2x80x9cdid itxe2x80x9d until the conclusion of the game. But for reasons of normal social interactions (parties in honor of a particular individual, rotations of games in which all participants have equal chances to receive social recognition, increased status and/or general esteem, or as part of a planned therapy or maturation program, etc) it may be desirable that such an individual be allowed to participate.
This is related to the concern that arises when most or all of the players act as suspects or possibly criminals in a role-playing situation. This may be perfectly acceptable for adults who typically have the ability to distinguish between fantasy and reality and furthermore presumably will not alter their continuing self-image based upon a game. The appropriateness of this is questionable, however, in relation to children. Because xe2x80x9cmodelingxe2x80x9d is such an important aspect of childhood social development, it may be contraindicated for children to play or xe2x80x9ctry onxe2x80x9d the role of a criminal or suspect. (Modeling refers to emulating, literally modeling one""s own behavior after a role model, hero, etc.) At a young age, glamorizing a criminal role and in addition literally xe2x80x9ctrying it onxe2x80x9d besides having negative psychological effects, may be considered to be socially irresponsible.
Another problem is that regardless of intelligence or social abilities, players will occasionally xe2x80x9cmuffxe2x80x9d their lines or clues. This can make a well designed role-playing scenario impossible to solve, resulting in general frustration until everyone gathers together with their script booklets and painfully puts all the pieces of the puzzle together in a cooperative effort. This problem is merely exacerbated for players of earlier stages of social development.
The term-of-art xe2x80x9cmasteryxe2x80x9d is used when discussing this situation. Children gain self-esteem through growing independence and mastery over their environment. For example, whenever a child learns to ride a bike or how to spell new words, or conquer a problem of any type, that child gains self-satisfaction and self-confidence, engendering the sense of self-esteem. This principle can be applied in the game setting as well. In particular, a mystery game (which is after all a type of xe2x80x9cpuzzlexe2x80x9d or problem to be solved) can be optimized for childhood levels of comprehension (thus making it possible for children to solve the puzzle) and optimized so as to increase the sense of self-esteem of the children participating.
It would thus be desirable to provide a mystery role-playing game optimized for individuals having all levels of social and/or intellectual development. In particular, it will be appreciated that the market for such games is greatly increased if game mechanics can be provided which allow children to enjoy a role-playing mystery game without frustration. In addition, it would be desirable to provide game mechanics for role-playing games which allow participants to receive social recognition for activities other than xe2x80x9cbeing a murderer.xe2x80x9d Finally, it would be desirable to provide game methods and structures which make solution of the puzzle certain or near certain at the end of the game.
Patents relating to the game field usually deal with computer game devices and mechanisms or deal with board games or card games. Relatively small numbers deal with role playing by the players, and even fewer still with the psychological and emotional status of the players. A fair number deal with education of one type or another, albeit largely in the non-analogous field of non-role-playing board games or the non-analogous field of non-role-playing card games.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,318,723 B1 issued Nov. 20, 2001 to Kurita teaches a game in which interlocking cards are to be arranged in a manner in which like cards are grouped. No role playing is involved at all.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,139,016 issued Oct. 31, 2000 to Plato teaches a board game in which players advance tokens based upon correctly guessing the response to a scenario of other players. No role playing is involved.
U.S. Pat. Nos. 6,029,975 and 6,394,453 B1 issued Feb. 29, 2000 and May 28, 2002 to Siemers for PSYCHO-SOCIAL GAME THAT MEASURES EMOTIONAL DISTANCE BETWEEN PLAYER""S RESPONSES (both titles) teaches an educational game about human relationships in which responses are compared in terms of similarity or difference between responses.
U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,826,878 and 6,032,957 to Kiyosaki et al for APPARATUS AND METHOD OF PLAYING A BOARD GAME FOR TEACHING FUNDAMENTAL ASPECTS OF PERSONAL FINANCE, INVESTING AND ACCOUNTING and for BOARD GAME FOR TEACHING FUNDAMENTAL ASPECTS OF PERSONAL FINANCE, INVESTING AND ACCOUNTING issued Oct. 7, 1998 and Mar. 7, 2000 (and on the market as the xe2x80x9cCashflowxe2x80x9d game) offer excellent teaching materials in the financial area. However, the lessons to be learned are geared to adult levels of mentation and play centers around a game board and the acquisition of a passive income greater than personal expenses; play does not center on the finding of clues and solving of a mystery. In addition, while the players play xe2x80x9ca doctorxe2x80x9d, xe2x80x9ca nursexe2x80x9d or a similar role, actual role playing by the players (acting out the character, thinking like the character, dressing like the character and similar activities) simply do not occur.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,401,032 issued to Barnhart et al for MYSTERY PUZZLE GAME teaches a non-role-playing game using chromatic filtering to reveal clues on cards which tell a story line.
U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,143,378 and 5,215,309 to Joel for HEALTH GAME (both titles) issued Sep. 1, 1992 and Jun. 1, 1993 provide valuable teaching in the area of personal health. Once again, however, play centers on acquisition of points at a game board, not on true role playing and there is no indication that the game is psychologically optimized for a target age group.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,141,235 issued Aug. 25, 1992 to Hernandez for EDUCATIONAL CARD GAME teaches an educational card game using the outlines of nations in a gin rummy type system of mechanics.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,042,816 issued Aug. 27, 1991 to Davis et al for BIBLICAL QUESTION AND ANSWER BOARD GAME teaches an educational board game in which players answer questions whose answers may be found in the Bible.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,706,960 issued to Nowacki et al for FIELDS OF LAW AND LEGAL PROCESS CARD AND BOARD GAME APPARATUS teaches law by means of an educational board game sans role-playing elements.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,637,799 issued Jan. 20, 1987 to Bouchal et al for SYSTEM AND GAME THAT STIMULATES CREATIVE AND VERBAL EXERCISE teaches a game involving a visual matrix of cards having images thereon. Play centers upon making up stories and arranging the images, not upon role-playing or problem solving.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,560,170 issued Dec. 24, 1985 to Enyi for NUKE AWARENESS GAME teaches methods negotiation in the context of an educational board game involving moving tokens and similar activities.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,443,010 issued Apr. 17, 1984 to Larwood for PSYCHIC CONNECTION GAME is a board game designed to test the psychic abilities of the players.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,216, 594 issued Aug. 12, 1980 to Farley et al for PSYCHOTHERAPEUTIC TESTING GAME teaches apparatus for providing a game playing apparatus used by a tester and a player to elicit psychological responses on the part of the player.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,124,412 issued Nov. 7, 1978 to Pavis for METHOD AND APPARATUS FOR INTERPRETIVE GAME teaches a board game involving dream interpretation.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,053,154 issued to Niemann for HOMICIDE BOARD GAME on Oct. 11, 1977 teaches a board game apparatus for solving a murder by collecting cards labeled xe2x80x9cWeapon,xe2x80x9d xe2x80x9cCluexe2x80x9d or xe2x80x9cMotivexe2x80x9d. Role playing does not appear to be a factor in game play.
General Summary
The present invention is a mystery game system optimized for children and/or developmentally disadvantaged individuals. Various game mechanics are provided in order to provide a role-playing mystery game that is suitable in terms of level of difficulty for all participants; that does not require any participant to play the role of a criminal and/or xe2x80x9cbad guyxe2x80x9d, that allows responsible supervision of the course of the game, that provides positive social rewards to a selected individual (for example a particular child whose birthday party is the occasion for the game), that provides a carefully structured format for progression of the game, and which includes one or more modest xe2x80x9cphysicalxe2x80x9d challenges such as hunts for treasure and/or clues.
In another embodiment, aspect and advantage of the invention, a supervisor/grown-up""s guide to play may be utilized, which directs the supervisor as to the order in which the participant""s rounds are to be carried out. In yet another aspect and advantage of the invention, a supervisor/grown-up""s guide to play may be utilized, which directs the supervisor as to the order in which the clue finding rounds are to be carried out. In yet another aspect and advantage of the invention, a supervisor/grown-up""s guide to play may be utilized, which directs the supervisor as to the content of the participant""s revelations at each round and/or stage of the game, thus allowing the supervisor to verify that clues are brought out by the participants fully and in the correct order/sequence. In yet another aspect and advantage of the invention, a supervisor/grown-up""s guide to play may be utilized, which provides the supervisor with an overview of the plot. The overview of the plot may include information as to xe2x80x9cwhodunitxe2x80x9d, means, method, motive, opportunity, plot twists, complications, red herrings, character development and other elements of the plot.
It is another objective and advantage of the present invention to provide a game system in which the players may be active participants in the plot, including the xe2x80x9cback storyxe2x80x9d if any, which led up to the events being investigated, and yet in which non-player characters may play the roles having negative characteristics. In one embodiment, children may play the game as character/investigators but the parts of suspects are reserved for adults or entirely fictitious characters who are introduced through the plotline without anyone actually playing the part.
It is yet another objective of the present invention to provide a game system in which those players selected for positive social reinforcement participate in xe2x80x9cstar rolesxe2x80x9d. Such star roles may include characters deeply involved in the back story, characters with a xe2x80x9cheroicxe2x80x9d part to play and/or xe2x80x9cchild detectivesxe2x80x9d. It is yet another aspect and objective of the present invention to provide the xe2x80x9cstar rolexe2x80x9d with information to allow that individual to apparently xe2x80x9csolvexe2x80x9d the mystery at the end of the game. It is yet another aspect and advantage of the present invention to provide the xe2x80x9cstar rolexe2x80x9d with sufficient instruction to allow that player to partially supervise play. It is yet another aspect of the present invention to provide more than one xe2x80x9cstar rolexe2x80x9d.
It is yet another embodiment of the present invention to provide the players with one and/or more than one stage of the game and/or round in which a more active form of investigation is allowed: searching for a treasure, searching for a clue, running, chasing, walking, etc.
Summary in Reference to the Claims
It is therefor one objective, advantage, aspect and embodiment of the invention to provide a mystery role-playing game for a group of players and at least one supervisor, the game comprising: at least one character role provided one to each such player; a plurality of individualized character reference materials provided to such player provided each character role, each reference material providing details of the character to play and further providing at least one clue to be revealed by that character and indications of at what time each clue is to be provided; at least one supervisor""s reference material provided to such supervisor, the supervisor""s reference material providing an outline of how play of the game is to be structured; an outline of a structured series of rounds in which the clues are revealed.
It is therefor another objective, advantage, aspect and embodiment of the invention to provide a mystery role-playing game wherein the game is suitable in terms of level of difficulty for all participants, including children.
It is therefor another objective, advantage, aspect and embodiment of the invention to provide a mystery role-playing game wherein the supervisor""s reference material further comprises a grown-up""s guide to play, which directs the supervisor as to the play of the game.
It is therefor another objective, advantage, aspect and embodiment of the invention to provide a mystery role-playing game wherein the supervisor""s reference material further comprises one member of the group consisting of: information allowing such player introduction of a crime, information allowing introduction of the scene of a crime, information allowing introduction of a plurality of suspects, information allowing introduction of a background and combinations thereof, directions as to the order in which the player""s rounds are to be carried out, directions as to the order in which the clue finding rounds are to be carried out, directions as to the order in which the player""s clue revelation rounds are to be carried out, directions as to the order in which the content of each round are to be carried out, directions as to the order in which the intended outcome is to be carried out, an overview of the plot, information as to who did the crime, means, method, motive, opportunity, plot twists, complications, red herrings, character development and other elements of the plot, directions to players to repeat interesting portions of what was heard, directions to players to handle props, directions to players to take notes, directions to players to move from area to area based upon what is heard, directions to players to answer questions about the material heard and combinations thereof.
It is therefor another objective, advantage, aspect and embodiment of the invention to provide a mystery role-playing game wherein at least one such player is selected to be a star player and further wherein the individualized character reference material provided to the star player further comprises the supervisor""s guide to play, which directs the star player as to the play of the game.
It is therefor another objective, advantage, aspect and embodiment of the invention to provide a mystery role-playing game wherein the supervisor""s reference material further comprises information allowing the star player to solve the mystery for all participants.
It is therefor another objective, advantage, aspect and embodiment of the invention to provide a mystery role-playing game wherein the game is further written so as to allow the star player to easily direct play.
It is therefor another objective, advantage, aspect and embodiment of the invention to provide a mystery role-playing game wherein said structured series of rounds further comprises: rounds in which such players take part in physical activities selected from the group consisting of: searching for physical clues, finding physical clues, searching for a treasure, finding a treasure, finding some important object, chasing, walking, running, visiting a location for further activities and combinations thereof.
It is therefor another objective, advantage, aspect and embodiment of the invention to provide a mystery role-playing game further comprising a role having negative characteristics, wherein the role having negative characteristics is selected from the group consisting of: characters not played at all and introduced only through the plotline, characters played by individuals of increased maturity level, individuals played by adults and combinations thereof.
It is therefor another objective, advantage, aspect and embodiment of the invention to provide a method of playing a mystery role-playing game for a group of players and at least one supervisor, the method comprising: providing at least one character role to each such player; providing a plurality of individualized character reference materials to such players, one reference material provided per character role, each reference material providing details of the character to play and further providing at least one clue to be revealed by that character along with indications of the time each clue is to be provided; providing at least one supervisor""s reference material to such supervisor, the supervisor""s reference material providing an outline of how play of the game is to be structured; proceeding to play in a structured series of rounds in which the clues are revealed.
It is therefor another objective, advantage, aspect and embodiment of the invention to provide a method of playing a mystery role-playing game wherein the step of proceeding to play in a structured series of rounds further comprises discussion of the clues and wherein such discussion is directed by such supervisor using directions provided in the supervisor""s reference material.
It is therefor another objective, advantage, aspect and embodiment of the invention to provide a method of playing a mystery role-playing game wherein the step of proceeding to play in a structured series of rounds further comprises rounds in which such players take part in physical activities selected from the group consisting of: searching for physical clues, finding physical clues, searching for a treasure, finding a treasure, finding some important object, chasing, walking, running, visiting a location for further activities and combinations thereof.
It is therefor another objective, advantage, aspect and embodiment of the invention to provide a method of playing a mystery role-playing game further comprising: solving such mystery during a final round of play.
It is therefor another objective, advantage, aspect and embodiment of the invention to provide a mystery role-playing game wherein the improvement comprises: writing and structuring of the game to allow participation by children.
It is therefor another objective, advantage, aspect and embodiment of the invention to provide a mystery role-playing game wherein such mystery further comprises a non-murder mystery.
It is therefor another objective, advantage, aspect and embodiment of the invention to provide a mystery role-playing game wherein the improvement comprises: writing and structuring of the game to provide active listening.
It is therefor another objective, advantage, aspect and embodiment of the invention to provide a mystery role-playing game for a group of players and at least one supervisor, the game comprising: at least one character role provided one to each such player; a plurality of individualized character reference materials provided to such player provided each character role, each reference material providing details of the character to play and further providing at least one clue to be revealed by that character and indications of at what time each clue is to be provided; an outline of a structured series of rounds in which the clues are revealed; and at least one of the individualized character reference materials provided to one such player further comprising one member selected from the group consisting of: information allowing such player to solve the mystery for all participants, information allowing such player introduction of a crime, information allowing introduction of the scene of a crime, information allowing introduction of a plurality of suspects, information allowing introduction of a background and combinations thereof.
It is therefor another objective, advantage, aspect and embodiment of the invention to provide a method of playing a mystery role-playing game further comprising: at least a second one of the individualized character reference materials provided to a second such player further comprising one member selected from the group consisting of: information allowing such player introduction of a crime, information allowing introduction of the scene of a crime, information allowing introduction of a plurality of suspects, information allowing introduction of a background and combinations thereof.